Takahashi Ai
Takahashi Ai '(高橋愛, nata il 14 Settembre 1986) è una idol giapponese dell'agenzia UP-FRONT CREATE. In precendenza è stata parte dell'Hello! Project come membro della 5° Generazione delle Morning Musume. Nel 2009 è diventata la leader dell'Hello! Project. Il 30 Settembre del 2011 ha lasciato il gruppo, passando la leadership a Niigaki Risa. Biografia 2001 Nel 2001 Ai entrò a far parte delle Morning Musume come membro della 5° Generazione insieme a Niigaki Risa, Konno Asami e Ogawa Makoto. Ha debuttato nel 13° singolo del gruppo, Mr.Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~ insieme ai membri della sua generazione. 2002 Nel 2002 uscì il suo primo album nelle Morning Musume, 4th Ikimasshoi!. Nello stesso hanno entrò a far parte del suo primo gruppo misto, le Happy 7,diventando la leader. 2003 Nel 2003 prese il posto di Yaguchi Mari come leader delle Minimoni, apparendo così nel film ''Minimoni ja Movie: Okashi na Daibōken!. E' proprio da questo film che deriva il suo soprannome più conosciuto dai fan, "Takitty": nel film, infatti,indossa un costume da gattina con tanto di coda. Nello stesso anno le Morning Musume furono divise in due gruppi. Takahashi Ai fu inserita nel Morning Musume Sakura Gumi. Nello stesso anno divenne un membro delle 7AIR , un gruppo R&B appena creato. 2004 La voce di Takahashi migliorò notevolmente nel secondo album delle Minimoni, "Minimoni Songs 2". I risultati furono evidenti nel singolo Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~ tanto che il produttore Tsunku la scelse per duettare con lui nella cover di "Love ~since 1999~" di Ayumi Hamasaki. 2005 Nel 2005 uscì il singolo THE Manpower!! in cui Ai ottenne il ruolo di cantante principale, posizione che mantenne anche nei singoli successivi. Nell'estate dello stesso anno venne inserita in un nuovo gruppo, le Elegies. 2006 Nel 2006 Ai recitò il ruolo di Sapphire nel musical "Ribbon no Kishi The Musical". Il musical era basato sull'omonimo manga di Tezuka Osamu e il suo cast comprendeva le v-u-den, Tsuji Nozomi, Matsuura Aya, Abe Natsumi e altri artisti come Marcia e Kaoru Ebira dei Takarazuka Revue. Poco tempo dopo, Ai rilasciò il suo primo singolo da solista, Yume Kara Samete. 2007 Dopo la Graduation di Yoshizawa Hitomi nel Maggio del 2007, la leadership del gruppo passò Fujimoto Miki, che lasciò il suo ruolo di sub-leader a Takahashi Ai. Poco tempo dopo anche Miki lasciò il gruppo e Ai divenne la nuova leader. Nello stesso anno entrò a far parte della squadra di calcio Metro Rabbits H.P. 2008 Nel 2008 Ai entrò a far parte di un nuovo gruppo, le High-King. Lo scopo del gruppo era promuove lo spettacolo Cinderella the Musical, in cui Ai recitava il ruolo di protagonista. Il 26 Agosto del 2008, Takahashi Ai divenne uno dei quattro memrbi rimasti nelle Morning Musume per più di sette anni (insieme a Iida Kaori, Yoshizawa Hitomi e Niigaki Risa). Il 17 Gennaio Niigaki e Takahashi divennero i membri rimasti in servizio per più tempo nelle Morning Musume, infrangendo il record di Iida Kaori. 2009 L'1 Febbraio del 2009 durante il concentro d"Hello Pro Award '09 ~Elder Club Sotsugyo Kinen Special~" alla Yokohama Arena, Nakazawa Yuko passò la leadership dell'Hello! Project a Takahashi. Nel Dicembre dello stesso anno Ai pubblicizzò Final Fantasy XIII in Giappone. 2010 Nel 2010 Ai ottenne il suo personale show radiofonico unendosi alla FM FIVESTARS. In quel periodo iniziò a studiare l'inglese servendosi del videogioco Talkman per PSP.Inoltre divenne una delle doppiatrici del drama coreano Accidental Couple, in cui doppiava l'attrice Kim Ah-joong, nel film Han Ji-soo. Nello stesso anno aprì un Ameba blog. 2011 Il 9 Gennaio del 2011 Takahashi Ai della 5° Generazione annunciò la sua Graduation dalle Morning Musume e dall'Hello! Project. La cerimonia si sarebbe tenuta alla fine del tour autunnale, e il suo titolo di leader sarebbe passato a Niigaki Risa. Messaggio di Takahashi Ai: "Dopo la Graduation di Kamei Eri, Tsunku mi chiese quando avessi intenzione di lasciare il gruppo. Manca ancora molto tempo, ho deciso che dopo essere stata la leader della 9° Generazione lascerò anch'io le Morning Musume." -Takahashi Ai. Ai recitò come protagonista in drama speciale per San Valantino Valentine intitolato Koi Choco - Bitter Sweet Angel. Ad Aprile Ai tagliò e tinse di biondo i suoi capelli. Tempo dopo venne annunciato che Takahashi avrebbe avuto un Ameba Shop personale. Il 23 Giugno venne annunciato il suo ultimo singolo nelle Morning Musume, Jishin Motte Yume Motte Tobitatsu Kara. Una settimana dopo fu rivelato anche il titolo del suo Tour di Graduation: "Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Aki Ai Believe ~Takahashi Ai Graduation Memory Special~". La cerimonia si sarebbe tenuta il 30 Settembre al Nippon Budokan. Il 26 Luglio uscì il suo ultimo Photobook. Il 26 Agosto, Niigaki Risa e Takahashi Ai compirono 10 anni di attività nelle Morning Musume Il 23 Settembre divenne l'ambasciatrice di Fukui, la sua città natale. Il 30 Settembre si tenne la sua cerimonia di Graduation dalle Morning Musume e dall'Hello! Project. La sua canzone di Graduation fu Jishin Motte Yume Motte Tobitatsu Kara. Poco tempo dopo, il 3 Ottobre, entrò a far parte della M-Line. 2012 Il6 Maggio fu annunciato che Takahashi avrebbe fatto parte del cast di Taira no Kiyomori, in cui recitava la parte di Tsuneko. Poco tempo dopo prese parteal musical High School Uta Gekidan☆Otoko-gumi. L'1 Ottobre fu trasferita dall'UP-FRONT CREATE all'UP-FRONT PROMOTION. Nello stesso anno fu annunciato che avrebbe doppiato un personaggio della nuova stagione del Detective Conad, andato in onda in Giappone nel 2013. 2013 Il 12 Febbraio, durante l'Hello! Project Fanclub News è stato annunciato che Ai avrebbe recitato nel musical Moshimo Kokumin ga Shusho o Erandara insieme a Miyamoto Karin, Ishikawa Rika, Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon e Uemura Akari. Lo spettacolo è andato in scena dal 24 al 30 Aprile. Il 18 Marzo Ai è apparsa nello spot pubblicitario “Ai to Kumao” per promuovere il repellente per insetti “Mushuda”. Il 10 Maggio è diventata una delle modelle del magazine Vanquish Venus. Il 21 Giugno si è esibita come solista nel concerto "Takahashi Ai Sparkling Live in Yuigahama". Takahashi will be participating in a musical called "Merrily We Roll Along" sometime around November. Il 3 Luglio si è recata in Thailandia per la Japan Festa 2013, in cui ha tenuto un mini-concerto e un handshaking event. Il 16 Luglio è stato annunciato il suo concerto di compleanno, intitolato "Ai Takahashi Birthday Live 2013 ~HELLO♥27~". Lo spettacolo avrebbe dovuto comprendere due date, una a Tokyo e l'altra ad Osaka,ma a causa di un tifone quest'ultima è stata cancellata. Il 10 Settembre è stato annunciato il primo stylebook firmagto Takahashi Ai. Il volume contiene un'intervista e alcuni consigli su come creare nuovi outfit, sui capelli e sul makeup. Il 20 Dicembre è stato annunciato che Ai sarebbe presto convolata a nozze con il suo attuale fidanzato, Abe Koji. Il matrimonio civile si terrà il 14 Febbraio, mentre la cerimonia si terrà a Maggio. Profilo * '''Nome: Takahashi Ai (高橋愛) * Soprannomi: Ai-chan, Aikyun, Takitty * Data di Nascita: 14 Settembre 1986 * Città Natale: Sakai, Prefettura di Fukui, Giappone * Gruppo Sanguigno: A * Altezza: 154 cm * Numero di scarpe: 36 * Hello! Project Status: **2001-08-26: Membro **2001-08-26: Membro delle Morning Musume **2011-09-30: Graduation *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **2001-08-26: Membro **2012-10-01: Trasferita all'UP-FRONT CREATE *'UP-FRONT CREATE Status:' **2012-10-01: Membro *'Anni nelle Morning Musume:' 10 Anni *'Colore nelle Morning Musume:' **'Oro' (2002-2006) **'Giallo' (2006-2011) *'Colore nel Sakura Gumi:' Azzurro *'Segno zodiacale cinese:' Tigre *'Segno zodiacale occidentale: '''Vergine * '''Hobby:' Guardare film e musical * Specialità: Preparare caramelle * Punti di forza: '''Trattenere la rabbia * '''Animale preferito: Orso * Cibi preferiti: Salsicce Katsudon e Omurice * Cibi che non le piacciono: Mont blanc, ananas, musubi * Colori preferiti: Rosso e rosa * Frase preferita: "Yes, we can" * Frasi preferite in inglese: "I am Ai", "Oh sh*t" * Stagione preferita: Autunno * Fiori preferiti: Rose * Canzoni preferite: Tsumetai Umi / Start in My Life di Kuraki Mai, First Love di Utada Hikaru * Membri preferiti dell'Hello! Project member:'' Tanaka Reina, Niigaki Risa, Michishige Sayumi * '''Persone che la ispirano: '''Kana Tsugihara, Utada Hikaru, Nakazawa Yuko * '''Gruppi Hello! Project:' ** Morning Musume (2001-2011) ** High-King (2008) ** Muten Musume (2010) * Sottogruppi: ** Minimoni (2003-2004) ** Morning Musume Sakura Gumi (2003-2004) * Gruppi da concerto: ** Hello! Project Akagumi (2005) ** Wonderful Hearts (2006-2011) * Gruppi misti: ** Happy 7 (2002) ** 7AIR (2003) ** H.P. All Stars (2004) ** Elegies (2005) * Altri: ** Pocky Girls (2002) ** Metro Rabbits H.P. (2006-2011) ** M-Line (2011-Present) Singoli Morning Musume *Mr.Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~ (Debutto) *Souda! We're ALIVE *Do it! Now *Koko ni Iruzee! *Morning Musume no Hyokkori Hyoutanjima *AS FOR ONE DAY *Shabondama *Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~ *Ai Araba IT'S ALL RIGHT *Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~ *Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari *Namida ga Tomaranai Houkago *THE Manpower!!! *Osaka Koi no Uta *Iroppoi Jirettai *Chokkan 2 ~Nogashita Sakana wa Ookiizo!~ *SEXY BOY ~Soyokaze ni Yorisotte~ *Ambitious! Yashinteki de Ii jan *Aruiteru *Egao YES Nude *Kanashimi Twilight *Onna ni Sachi Are *Mikan *Resonant Blue *Pepper Keibu *Naichau Kamo *Shouganai Yume Oibito *Nanchatte Ren'ai *Kimagure Princess *Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai *Seishun Collection *Appare! Kaiten Zushi (come Muten Musume) *Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game *Maji Desu ka Ska! *Only you *Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! (Last Single) Minimoni *Genki Jirushi no Oomori Song (Minimoni to Takahashi Ai + 4KIDS) *Rock n' Roll Kenchoushozaichi ~Oboechaina Series!~ *Minimoni. Kazoe Uta *CRAZY ABOUT YOU *Mirakururun Grand Purin! / Pi~hyara Kouta *Lucky Cha Cha Cha! Morning Musume Sakura Gumi *Hare Ame Nochi Suki♥ *Sakura Mankai Happy 7 *Shiawase Beam! Suki Suki Beam! 7AIR *Kowarenai Ai ga Hoshii no H.P. All Stars *ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! Elegies *Inshouha Renoir no You ni High-King *C\C (Cinderella\Complex) Ganbarou Nippon Ai wa Katsu Singers *Ai wa Katsu Discografia Singoli *2002.11.27 Genki Jirushi no Oomori Song / Okashi Tsukutte Okkasui~! (げんき印の大盛りソング / お菓子つくっておっかすぃ〜) (Minimoni to Takahashi Ai + 4KIDS) Singoli Digitali *2006.07.02 Yume Kara Samete (夢から醒めて) *2011.01.27 Koi wo Shichaimashita! (恋をしちゃいました!) (cover delle Tanpopo) *2011.03.02 LOVE Namida Iro (LOVE涙色) (cover di Matsuura Aya) *2011.03.30 Akai Nikkichou (赤い日記帳) (cover delle Akagumi 4) *2011.03.30 Dearest (cover di Matsuura Aya) *2011.03.30 Furusato (ふるさと) (cover delle Morning Musume) *2012.05.09 HAPPY! Ippuku Maru (HAPPY!いっぷくまる) Canzoni da Soliste *2004.09.14 Furusato (dall'album Morning Musume Best Shot Vol.3) (cover delle Morning Musume) *2006.12.13 Yuki / Ai x Anata ≥ Suki (雪 / 愛×あなた≧好き) *2009.07.15 Cosmos (秋桜) *2010.12.01 Denwa de ne (電話でね) *2011.09.14 Jishin Motte Yume wo Motte Tobitatsu Kara (自信持って夢持って飛び立つから) Canzoni di Gruppo *2002.03.27 Densha no Futari (電車の二人) (con Abe Natsumi, Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Kago Ai, Konno Asami e Niigaki Risa) *2002.03.27 Suki na Senpai (好きな先輩) (con Konno Asami, Ogawa Makoto e Niigaki Risa) *2003.03.26 Tsuyoki de Yukouze! (強気で行こうぜ!) (con Tsuji Nozomi, Kago Ai, Konno Asami, Ogawa Makoto e Niigaki Risa) *2003.03.26 YES! POCKY GIRLS (Original Long Ver.) (con le POCKY GIRLS) *2004.02.18 Aisha Loan de (愛車 ローンで) (cover delle Morning Musume; con Ogawa Makoto) *2004.05.28 Koi no Shihatsu Ressha (恋の始発列車) (cover delle Morning Musume; con Konno Asami e Tanaka Reina) *2004.12.04 Do it! Now (cover delle Morning Musume; con Yoshizawa Hitomi e Konno Asami) *2004.12.08 Lemon Iro to Milk Tea (レモン色とミルクティ) (con Konno Asami, Ogawa Makoto, Niigaki Risa, Fujimoto Miki, Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi e Tanaka Reina) *2006.02.15 Mushoku Toumei na Mama de (無色透明なままで) (con Yoshizawa Hitomi, Ogawa Makoto, Konno Asami e Fujimoto Miki) *2007.03.27 Shanimuni Paradise (シャニムニ パラダイス) (con Niigaki Risa, Fujimoto Miki e Tanaka Reina) *2008.11.26 Izakaya (居酒屋) (cover di Kinomi Nana e Itsuki Hiroshi; con Itsuki Hiroshi) *2008.11.26 Machi no Akari (街の灯り) (cover di Sakai Masaaki; con Niigaki Risa) *2009.03.18 Take off is now! (con Niigaki Risa e Tanaka Reina) *2009.03.18 Jounetsu no Kiss wo Hitotsu (情熱のキスを一つ) (con Niigaki Risa e Tanaka Reina) *2010.03.17 Ano Hi ni Modoritai (あの日に戻りたい) (con Niigaki Risa) *2011.10.12 Kono Ai wo Kasanete (この愛を重ねて) (con Niigaki Risa) Compilation / Altro *2011.12.05 Hello! Project - Petit Best 12 (#5 Jishin Motte Yume wo Motte Tobitatsu Kara) *2012.05.23 Janet Kay - Idol Kay (アイドルKAY) *2013.07.31 Atari Kousuke - Best Covers Motto ~Nippon.~ (ベストカバーズ〜もっと日本。〜) DVD *2003.12.17 Alo-Hello! Takahashi Ai DVD (アロハロ!高橋愛DVD) *2007.04.11 Love-Hello! Takahashi Ai DVD (ラブハロ!高橋愛DVD) *2009.06.17 I. *2010.06.02 Figure *2011.04.20 AI loves you I love AI *2011.09.XX Ai's Holiday (愛's Holiday) (Fanclub DVD) *2011.10.XX Morning Days Happy Holiday Tokubetsu Hen~ Ai Takahashi Fanclub Tour in Fukui (Morning Days Happy Holiday 特別編～高橋愛ファンクラブツアー in 福井) (Fanclub DVD) *2011.11.XX Morning Musume. Takahashi Ai Sotsugyou Memorial DVD (モーニング娘。高橋愛 卒業メモリアル) (DVD Magazine) *2011.12.21 Love Love Love *2012.07.XX Ai Time –aitai– (愛 TIME -アイタイ-) (Fanclub DVD) *2013.03.XX M-line Memory Vol.9 - Ai Takahashi Fanclub Tour in Shizuoka (Fanclub DVD) *2008.08.XX Morning Days Vol.2 (con Niigaki Risa e Tanaka Reina) *2010.12.XX Morning Musume 5ki Member Event Gokigen 4ever 2010 Summer (モーニング娘。5期メンバーFCイベント ごきげん 2010夏) *2011.04.XX Morning Days 6 - Takahashi Ai, Michishige Sayumi, and Mitsui Aika in Yamanashi *2011.05.31 Real Etude ~Takahashi Family to Niigaki Family DVD 1 *2011.05.31 Real Etude ~Takahashi Family to Niigaki Family DVD 2 *2011.05.31 Real Etude ~Takahashi Family to Niigaki Family DVD 3 *2011.11.26 Morning Days 8 - Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa Fanclub Tour in Hakuba *2012.02.22 Real Etude ~ Minna no le Girl's STAGE (con Tanaka Reina e Mitsui Aika) Pubblicazioni Photobook Individuali *2002.12.09 Takahashi Ai (高橋愛) *2003.12.17 Alo Hello! Takahashi Ai (アロハロ!高橋愛) *2004.05.27 Wataame (わたあめ) *2005.06.25 Ai Gokoro (愛ごころ) *2006.01.27 19 *2006.10.27 ai *2007.03.14 Love Hello! Ai Takahashi Shashinshuu in Phuket (ラブハロ！高橋愛写真集inプーケット) *2007.10.26 Mizu (水) *2008.05.26 Mou Hitotsu no Ai (もうひとつの愛) *2009.05.23 Watashi (私) *2010.05.27 Katachi (形) *2011.03.28 LOVE NO.10 *2011.09.14 Ai Ai Ai (愛 愛 愛) *2013.10.18 AI am I. (Fashion book) Photobook Digitali *2010.04.26 Hello! Channel (ハロー！チャンネル) (con Mano Erina) *2011.05.02 Hello! Channel - Landlady of the inn・Waitress hen (ハロー！チャンネル旅館の女将・仲居編) (con Yajima Maimi) #2011.09.30 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 2011 (アロハロ！モーニング娘。2011) (Ai version) #2011.12.09 Sotsugyou (卒業) #2012.08.29 Leader Set (リーダー集合) (con Shimizu Saki, Yajima Maimi, & Wada Ayaka) Photobook di Gruppo *2002.08.16 5 - Morning Musume 5ki Member Shashinshū (5　モーニング娘。5期メンバー写真集) (Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami, Ogawa Makoto, Niigaki Risa) *2004.11.17 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume (アロハロ!モーニング娘。写真集) Magazine *2003 Up to boy Vol.146 *2004 Up to boy Vol.163 *2005 Up to boy Vol.169 *2006 Up to boy Vol.173 *2006.12 Up to boy Vol.177 *2008.06 Weekly Shonen Champion *2008.06.09 an weekly *2008.09.23 Weekly ASCII *2008.12 My Network *2010.07.02 FRIDAY *2010.11.12 FRIDAY *2011.03 iPRESS vol.11 *2011.08 COOL light music Vol.425 *2011.09.22 UTB+ vol.4 *2011.09.24 Hello! Channel Vol.6 *2011.09.30 BIG ONE GIRLS Vol.7 (Back cover) *2011.10 URALA Vol.278 *2012.01.19 Actus *2012.01.20 Photo technic digital *2013.05.10 VANQUISH VENUS vol.6 *2008.06.28 Mac Fan (con Tanaka Reina) *2010.04.24 Hello! Channel Vol.1 (con Mano Erina) *2010.11.09 Hello! Channel Vol.2 (con Yajima Maimi) *2010.12.27 Hello! Channel Vol.3 (con Suzuki Airi) *2011.04.22 Hello! Channel Vol.4 (con Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, & Suzuki Kanon) *2011.07.12 Hello! Channel Vol.5 (con Shimizu Saki, Yajima Maimi, & Wada Ayaka) *2012.11.22 Hello! Channel Best Selection (con Niigaki Risa) Altri Lavori Film *2002 Tokkaekko (とっかえっ娘。) *2002 Minimoni ja Movie Okashi na Daibouken! (ミニモニ。じゃムービーお菓子な大冒険！) *2002 Jam Films *2011 Keitai Deka The Movie 3: Morning Musume Kyuushutsu Daisakusen!~ Pandora no Hako no Himitsu~ (ケータイ刑事　THE　MOVIE3　モーニング娘。救出大作戦！～パンドラの箱の秘密) *2011 Sharehouse (シェアハウス) *2012 High School Kagekidan - Otokogumi (ハイスクール歌劇団☆男組) *2013 Kyouryou wo Horou (恐竜を掘ろう) *2014 Kara-age☆USA (カラアゲ☆ＵＳＡ) Show Televisivi *2001-2007 Hello! Morning (ハロー! モーニング) *2002 Matthew's Best Hit TV *2002-2004 Tintin TOWN! (ティンティンTOWN!) *2003 Soreyuke! Gorokkies (それゆけ!ゴロッキーズ) *2004 Futarigoto (二人ゴト) *2004 Majokko Rika-chan no Magical v-u-den (魔女っ娘。梨華ちゃんのマジカル美勇伝) *2005 Musume DOKYU! (娘DOKYU!) *2007 Haromoni@ (ハロモニ@) *2008–2009 Yorosen! (よろセン!) *2010-2011 Bijo Gaku *2011 Hello Pro! TIME *2013- Soccer Planet (サッカープラネット) *2013- Yogaku Club @ glee (洋楽倶楽部@glee) Drama *2002 Angel Hearts *2002 Kochira Hon Ikegami Sho (こちら本池上署) *2002 Mikeneko Holmes no Hanzaigaku Kouza (三毛猫ホームズの犯罪学講座) *2002 Liliput Oukoku (リリパット王国) *2004 Minimoni de Bremen no Ongakutai (ミニモニ。でブレーメンの音楽隊) *2006 Tenka Souran ~ Tokugawa Sandai no Inmou (天下騒乱〜徳川三代の陰謀) *2006 Doutoku Joshi Tandai Ecoken (道徳女子短大 エコ研) *2008 Hitmaker Aku Yu Monogatari (ヒットメーカー 阿久悠物語) *2009 Q.E.D. Shoumei Shuuryou (Q.E.D. 証明終了) *2010 Hanbun Esper (半分エスパー) *2011 Koi Choco Bitter Sweet Angel (恋チョコ ビターズエンジェル) *2012 ATARU (アタル) *2012 Taira no Kiyomori (平清盛) *2012 Juhou 2405 Watashi ga Shinu Wake (呪報2405 ワタシが死ぬ理由) *2013 Ryuusei☆Vacation (流星☆バケーション) *2013 Jikken Keiji Totori 2 (実験刑事トトリ2) Anime *2003 Hamtaro Movie 3: Miracle in Aurora Valley *2012 Meitantei Conan (名探偵コナン) Doppiaggi *2010 The Accidental Couple (アクシデント・カップル) Spot Pubblicitari *2013 S.T. Corporation (エステー) MV *2013 Atari Kousuke feat.Takahashi - Ame no Furanai Hoshi dewa Aisenai Darou? Internet *2006 Doutoku Joshi Tandai Ecoken (道徳女子短大エコ研) *2006 Ojigi 30 Do (おじぎ30度) *2009-2010 Takahashi Ai no Ichigo Ichie (苺いちえ) *2011-2013 Joshi Chikara Cafe~Aisuikuri~su~ (女子力cafe～あいすくりーす～) *2012 Ii ne! JAPAN Project (いいね!JAPANプロジェクト) *2013- Boom UP TV Radio *2003- Young Town Douyoubi (ヤングタウン土曜日) *2004-2006 Hello Pro Yanen! (ハロプロやねん!) *2005 Ishikawa Rika no Chanchaka Charmy *2005 TBC FUN Field Mou Let's Mou Dash (TBC FUNふぃーるど・モーレツモーダッシュ) *2010-2011 FIVE STARS Teatro *2006 Ribbon no Kishi The Musical (リッボンの騎士ザ・ミュージカル) *2007 Ojigi 30do (おじぎ30度) *2008 Cinderella the Musical (シンデレラ the ミュージカル) *2009 Ojigi de Shape Up! (おじぎでシェイプアップ!) *2010 Fashionable (ファッショナブル) *2010 Watashi no Atama no Naka no Keshigomu 2nd letter (私の頭の中の消しゴム 2nd letter) *2011 "Hamlet" & Tragic? "Rosencrantz and Guildenstern Are Dead" (「ハムレット」＆悲劇？「ローゼンクランツとギルデンスターンは死んだ」) *2011 Dance of The Vampires (ダンス　オブ　ヴァンパイア) *2012 La Patisserie (ラ・パティスリー) *2012 Akage no An (赤毛のアン) *2012 High School Uta Gekidan ☆ Otokogumi (ハイスクール歌劇団☆男組) *2012 Joshikousei Chiyo (女子高生チヨ) *2013 The Wedding Singer (ウェディングシンガー) (as Julia) *2013 Moshimo Kokumin ga Shusho o Erandara (もしも国民が首相を選んだら) *2013 Watashi no Atama no Naka no Keshigomu 5th letter (私の頭の中の消しゴム 5th letter) *2013 Merrily We Roll Along (メリリー・ウィ・ロール・アロン) Curiosità *Canzoni per le Audizioni: ** Round 1: "Tsumetai Umi" (Kuraki Mai) ** Round 2: "Tsumetai Umi" (Kuraki Mai) *E' il membro più anziano della sua Generazione. * E' una grande amica di tutti i membri della sua Generazione, specialmente di Niigaki Risa. * Si è diplomata alla Hinode High School, una scuola privata che ha fra i suoi allievi numerosi artisti famosi. * Ha una sorella minore * E' molto brava nella danza classica e nel canto. * E' grazie al suo costume da gattina del Minimoni ja Movie Okashi na Daibouken! che i fan le hanno dato il soprannome "Takitty. * Il soprannome "Tettekete" le è stato dato da Ishibashi Takaakiin un episodio di Utaban. * Il suo 19° Photobook ha raggiunto il 1° posto tra i più venduti del spot 2006. * E' una grande fan di Takarazuka da quando era bambina. * Ha rivelato di non essere molto brava nelle interviste e nei discorsi. * Proprio come Tsuji Nozomi, considera Matsuura Aya la sua rivale. *E' stata il primo membro delle Morning Musume a compiere 24 anni nel gruppo (Nakazawa Yuko ne aveva già 24 quando il gruppo è stato formato). *Lei e Niigaki Risa were the last members in Morning Musume and Hello! Project that joined before Hello! Project Kids. *Nei concerti viene spesso baciata da Michishige Sayumi.. *Ha lo stesso cognome di Takahashi Minami delle AKB48, ma non sono parenti *Il suo ultimo singolo nelle Morning Musume è stato rilasciato nel giorno del suo compleanno. *Se potesse essere un altro membro dell'Hello! Project sceglierebbe Sayashi Riho perché vorrebbe che le altre persone le dicessero che è carina qualunque cosa faccia. Curiosamente, Riho ha rivelato che le piacerebbe essere Ai. *Ha studiato l'inglese e molto spesso lo parla nel suo blog. *E' il terzo membro delle Morning Musume e dell'Hello! Project ad avere una cerimonia di Graduation al Nippon Bukodan, la prima è stata Ichii Sayaka e la seconda Ishikawa Rika. *Il 26 Agosto del 2011 Takahashi Ai e Niigaki Risa hanno compiuto 10 anni nelle Morning Musume. * Il 26 Settembre del 2011 è diventata l'ambasciatrice di Fukui, la sua città natale. * Durante la sua cerimonia di Graduation non indossava nessun vestito elegante e bizzarro, ma soltanto una T-shirt gialla con jeans. * Alla fine del suo concerto di Graduation ha lanciato il suo cappellino e altri oggetti al pubblico. * E' una grande fan di Final Fantasy, specialmente di FF13 . * E' andata al concerto di Graduation delle SDN48. *Sa preparare da sola le caramelle. Le sue preferite sono quelle alla fragola e al pomodoro. *E' una fan delle 2NE1 e dei Big Bang. Una volta è persino andata ai loro concerti *E' l'unico ex membro dell'Hello! project a far parte dell'UP-FRONT CREATE. *Ha pianto mentre cantava Ame No Furanai Hoshi de wa Aisenai Darou? per l'UF LICKS. Molti fan pensano che sia perché le mancano JunJun e LinLin. *E' il primo membro della Platinum Era a sposarsi. See Also *Takahashi Ai Gallery Honorary Titles Link Esterni *Profilo Up-Front *Blog Ufficiale Categoria:Ex-membri delle Morning Musume Categoria:Ex-membri Categoria:Morning Musume Categoria:M-line Categoria:Hello! Project Categoria:Minimoni Categoria:Morning Musume Sakura Gumi Categoria:Happy 7 Categoria:7AIR Categoria:H.P. All Stars Categoria:Elegies Categoria:High-King Categoria:Muten Musume Categoria:5° Generazione delle Morning Musume cs:Takahashi Ai en:Takahashi Ai es:Takahashi Ai fr:Takahashi Ai